I Don't Wanna Know
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: “Why’d he go? Wasn’t I good enough? What did I do wrong?”TalaxKai, Death, OneShot.


Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan.

Title: I Don't Wanna Know

Summery: "Why'd he go? Wasn't I good enough? What did I do wrong?"

TalaxKai, Death, One-Shot.

TalaxKai, KaixRei, Suicide, death fic.

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before_

I'm lying here, all alone in my, no _our_ apartment floor, in my pool of blood with a bloodied knife next to me, blood pouring from my wrists.

As a I look up at the ceiling I realize that its over. I'm hollow, a shell of what I once used to be. I feel betrayed, I have been betrayed. I guess what happened today was the last straw.

I knew something was wrong, things weren't going smoothly with me and Kai. But, I never thought things would get this bad, that he'd feel the need to betray me.

It all started a month ago, when Kai when come home later then usual. I brushed it off as nothing, he probably had more work to do. But then a week after, he'd come home after midnight, once or twice not even coming home at all, coming the next day instead. When I'd asked him about it, he'd just say he'd been really busy at work. I accepted his reason, and continued to wait for him each night, never going to sleep till I knew he was home. Soon after, he'd stop sleeping in our bed, always taking the guest room, even on the one or two rare occasions when he'd come home early. I couldn't understand, had I done something wrong? He barely spoke to me anymore, much less spend time near me.

I tried asking him, telling him to tell me what I'd done wrong, but he'd just avoid the question, changing the subject or just flat out ignoring me. I tried coping, telling myself it was nothing, even if he didn't talk to me, touch me, or even look at me with affection. I told myself it was a faze he was going through, and that he'd snap out of it soon.

But he didn't. it'd been a month, and they'd been no change in him, if anything, he'd only gotten more distant with me, more reclusive.

So I'd decided, that today I'd go to Rei's house, to see if he could help me with my dilemma. Kai was out today, as usual. I'd walked to his house, it was only a block away after all, and reached his door. Seeing it open I decided to enter, taking my shoes off. I'd entered the house and heard moaning. Startled I started trying to find Rei, fearing he was in trouble. I'd ran into the kitchen, sitting room, bathroom and then headed towards the bedroom when I stopped suddenly, seeing the forest green shirt that was unmistakeably Kai's, as I'd seen him wear it just today. I walked up to the bedroom door, the moans louder now, fearing what I'd see once I opened that door.

I'd plucked up all my courage together, hoping, _praying,_ with all my might that it wasn't Kai in there with Rei, hoping it was someone else. I'd opened the door and saw my lover, well ex-lover screaming in the throes of passion with Rei, their voices mingling with each other, Kai on top of Rei. I'd stood, shocked, stunned, hurt and _horrified,_ uttering a noise of pain.

Rei'd seen me. He'd spoken then.

"Tala! This, it isn't as it seems!"

Kai'd stopped, looking at me in horror, before getting off of Rei, reaching out a hand towards me. That shook me out of my stupor, I'd turned and ran, ran out of the room, out of the house feeling the tears drip down my face. I tried wiping at my eyes, hearing Kai's voice call out to me, I sped up and ran even faster, reaching our apartment and running towards the kitchen where I'd reached for the sharpest knife. After all, what was my life to me now? My life was Kai, he was what I lived for, the one person I'd truly ever loved. Without him I was an empty shell, useless. I couldn't live without him.

I'd brought the knife across my wrist and applied pressure while slicing through my arm, cutting right through the skin to my vein, then drawing the knife up along that vien, feeling some sort of satisfaction as a I saw all the blood pouring from my arm. I stumbled and fell, feeling weak, but determined. I brought the knife up once again and did the exact same to my other arm, before dropping the knife and leaning against the wall.

This brought me back to now, and I can't help but cry, the betrayal fresh in my mind. I don't understand, what did I do wrong? What did I do wrong that made Kai go to someone else, that made him go to Rei. Wasn't I good enough? Wasn't I handsome enough? Was I too fat? Did I annoy him? What was it? We'd been perfect, what'd happened?

I heard someone come in, hoping that it'd be Kai, yet fearing that it'd be Kai.

"Tala! Tala! Where are you? Answer me! Please! I'm sorry!"

I heard a sharp intake of air and slowly raised my head and looked at Kai.

He walked closer to me until he was right in front of me, then fell, horror written all across his face.

"Tala, what have you done? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! It was only once! I swear!"

_Liar,_ I thought. It wasn't the first time, I just knew it.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" I asked him.

"You didn't do anything wrong Tala!" I could see tears in his eyes. Odd, why has he got tears in his eyes?

"Don't cry, it's alright, I'll be out of your way soon, and then you can be with Rei forever. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that! I love you! You can't leave me! I love you…"

With my remaining strength I leaned forward, meeting my lips with his for a brief kiss.

"Shh, don't cry. It's alright, really." I tried smiling at him. "I was bored anyway; it was about time I left. And now you can be with Rei, without feeling guilty."

I smiled once more, the pain clouding my senses and whispered a quiet "Aishiteru Kai", before closing my eyes, leaving to the sounds of Kai's sobs.

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself  
I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore_

Owari.

Hoped you liked it, wanted to write a sad fic bout Tala.

The song is Madonna's-titled "Sorry".


End file.
